non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Molgera
Guardian Deity of the Seal: Molgera (封印の守護神モルド・ゲイラ Fūin no Shugojin Morudo Geira, Guardian Deity of the Seal: Mold Gera) is the boss of the Wind Temple, the sixth dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, guarding the seal required to return the Master Sword to its fully-powered state. Although Molgera usually hides underground in the sand in typical Sandworm fashion, waiting for its prey to come close enough within its pit to eat it, it will often leap into the air and attempt to ram its prey below. It is capable of at least temporary flight, during which it tends to shriek. Molgera will also spawn larval offspring of itself to directly hunt down and attack its foe. To defeat this monster, Link must use his Hookshot to pull its tongue towards him and then slash at it with his sword. After its demise, it returns like the other bosses in Time Flashbacks within Ganon's Tower, only in black and white and much less difficult to defeat, likely because the Master Sword's power has been fully restored. Only items attained before the initial battle are available in this second battle to refer the fight as a flashback to Link. An ancient and unnatural creation of the dreaded Ganondorf (likely out of a Moldorm given its Japanese name, though it is more similar to a Lanmola in its overall appearance), it was created alongside Jalhalla in Ganondorf's attempt to vanquish the power of the Master Sword — the weapon that had earlier led to his defeat — which subsequently succeeded as Molgera ate the Kokiri Fado while Jalhalla killed the Ocean Zora Laruto, two of the sword's guardians who had been praying at the Wind and Earth Temples, respectively. Their deaths at the hands of these monsters meant the power of the Master Sword was lost as a guardian is required to keep it active, and the seal over Ganondorf was weakened. When Link withdrew the Master Sword from its pedestal in Hyrule Castle, the seal on Ganondorf shattered completely, guaranteeing Ganondorf's return to the world above the waves, indicating that Link was required to be currently reincarnated in order for Ganondorf to truly attempt world domination. Realizing what he had done, Link sought to restore power to the legendary Master Sword by locating two ancestral Sages — possible descendants of the original Sages — whose destinies had yet to be realized by either. These Sages turned out to be Medli, a Rito and the new Earth Sage, and Makar, a Korok and the new Wind Sage. Upon each individual's awakening as Sages of the Master Sword, they were each brought to their respective temples to spend their lives guarding the seals and praying. Molgera would not allow Makar to take over the Wind Temple, and thus Link was forced to execute it in order to restore the blade to its full power. Behind the scenes Judging by the physical orientation of the bodies of the Molgera larvae and Molgera itself, it seems most likely that as a species they eventually roll over onto their side and continue into maturity like this as their body begins to flatten laterally, in a similar manner to halibut. They also eventually lose their fluked tail for a single, thorny tail, perhaps to deal with streamlining issues that may occur with having such a massive body moving through the substrate. Category:Legend of Zelda Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Fauna Category:Kaiju Category:Worms Category:Sandworms Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Dead Characters Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Desert Creatures Category:Very High Category:Characters Debuting in 2002